The Emperor of Justice -Uprising
by Mrgreen165
Summary: A code geass Alternative Universe where Lelouch gets captured by schnitzel and the Black knights on Kanime island. Jeremiah tries to save him but fails. 4years later, an organization plot the rescue of their Prince under the direction and command of Jeremiah.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own code geass.

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

' _ **geass'**_

The Emperor of Justice: Uprising

" _If strength is justice, then is powerlessness a crime?" -Lelouch Vi Britannia_

 **Prologue**

When Jeremiah heard that his prince was apprehended by those traitorous black knights at Kamine island. He couldn't stand by and do nothing when his prince needed him most. He attempted a rescue mission with Sayoko and a squad of britannian black knights. They almost got to Lelouch before they were utterly defeated by schnitzel. He, Sayoko and the surviving members of the squad hid in Japan until they get their opportunity to take his prince back from the clutches of Schnitzel.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 -**

 **Narita, Nova base - Area 11 - June 5th 2022 A.T.B 12:40 pm**

Narita, once home to the Japanese Liberation front now is home to an organization known as Nova. Nova is an organization shrouded in mystery. No one knows if they even exist that's how secret they are. But the one thing everyone in Nova strides for is the liberation of the true emperor. The liberation of the world and the destruction of Schneizel and his followers. Jeremiah Gottwald commands Nova until Lelouch is liberated.

Jeremiah walks through corridors of concrete and passed Nova soldiers. He makes it to his destination. A door. It leads to the command bridge of the base. The door automatically opens when he swipes his I.D card and inputs a 4-digit code into a security panel. He walks in and sees personnel in there respective positions working. The Commander of the base is in her respective chair reading a file given by a Nova Lieutenant. The Lieutenant saw Jeremiah walk up to them he salutes. Jeremiah waves him to be at ease. The Lieutenant does so. The Commander doesn't notice

"Commander Eve anything to report?" Jeremiah said as the Commander was startled and looked up to him staring into her eyes. The captain had long black hair that went to her shoulders. She had blues eyes and a scar on her left brow. She wore the standard Nova officers uniform. The Uniform is a black version of the britannian uniform with a white stripe going from the left shoulder down to the waist. The symbol of Nova is on the left breast area where the white strip goes through. The symbol of Nova is the britannian crest but instead of the lion and snake, it's a geass symbol upside down with a circle in the middle.

"Ah, Sir Jeremiah" the Commander replied whilst recovering "yes indeed I have."

"What is?" he asked curiously while turning to look at the giant monitor in the middle of the room. "Have we found him yet?"

"Sorry to say sir but no" she replied shaking head "But we received word that we have found some remanence of a Black knight cell. We have reason to believe that the Captain of the Zero squad is leading the cell." she let the information sink in.

"Oh? Kallen hah?" Jeremiah mumbled then turn to the captain "tell me where are they located?"

'I can't believe it. if Kallen is there we might be able to recruit her to the course and have an ace on our side. And she did have personal feelings towards the prince. Soon my prince. I feel it in my bones were going to find you soon and I'll have Kallen. Maybe even others. My loyalty to you has not faltered.'

"Hmm looks like there near Tokyo settlement. The ghettoes. Shinjuku ghetto I believe" she said.

"Shinjuku ghetto were it all began, hmm? Thank you Commander" he said as he turned to leave the room. Eager to get down to business. "tell Sayoko and 21st commando squad to meet me in 2nd hangar bay".

"Yes sir!" she replied.

* * *

 **Narita Nova base: 2nd Hangar bay. 12:50 pm**

Sayoko watched the captain of the 21st commando squad spar with one of his squad members. They were doing this to kill time until Jeremiah arrived. The captain blocked and countered with a quick jab to the gut. The squadmate stumbled back and recovered going into a defensive stance. There were 30 seconds of staring at each other. The squadmate ran up to him and went to punch the captain in the right side of the head but the captain took his wrist, kick his feet, place his other hand on his targets belly. Using his body he flung his target onto the ground.

"Man only 72 and still kicking ass" one of the spectators laughed.

The captain smiled at his work and placed his hand in front of the squadmate. "You alright?" the captain asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" the squadmate groaned. " you know you should go up against Sayoko captain. Maybe she can get you up to retire" he joked.

The captain laughed "no no she'll beat me in a pinch maybe even break a bone."

That was true. She would be fast enough to take most of the squad down in 2 minutes maybe just smiled toward them.

"You know she served his highness prince Lelouch with Jeremiah." another squadmate spoke towards them.

An engineer spectator piped up "really? She really served the prince?"

"Well yes, that's what they say" the squadmate that spared the captain said shrugging.

Another engineer from that was observing the spar piped up as well. "You now that green-haired lady." everyone looked to him and nodded with a "yea" "well it's just rumour but she served with the prince. But apparently, she gave him a powerful weapon. I don't what it is but maybe when we find him he might use it against Schnitzel." Everyone nodded and became silent.

Another soldier broke the silence "you know does prince Lelouch exist?" everyone looked toward the soldier wide eye. "I mean we have been told that he does but it's been four years and we haven't found him. The three that claim to have served him maybe said it as a ruse." everyone was dead silent now. They pondered what the guard said.

Sayoko didn't know who to go about this she didn't how to reassure them that they did indeed serve him and that he is alive. But to her relief green hair women appeared at the scene.

"Hmm, so you think that we haven't found Lelouch that makes him a figment of our imagination? Well I got news for you I know he's still alive and soon we'll find him, rescue him and liberate the world from schnitzel," she said.

Before she got an answer a cyborg walked past the green-haired lady. "Thank you Lady C.C," Jeremiah said. "Prince Lelouch is alive I can feel it and is the most feared person Schnitzel ever faced, now Get back to work people. 21st gather around the table" they obeyed and gathered around the five men. Jeremiah and Sayoko were on one side of the table showing information and the map of Shinjuku ghetto. Two squad members were on the other side of Jeremiah and Sayoko. They were 23-year-old field medic Winston King and 22-year-old Alexander Ren.

Winston has short brown hair, blue eyes and a scar on his right cheek. Alexander has long black hair going to her shoulder blades, brown eyes.

Mariko Sugiyama was on the right side of Jeremiah and Sayoko. He was 29 years old, short black hair with a scar on his chin. He was the one sparing with the captain.

The captain Arthur Lewis 72-year-old short white hair, White bread, green eyes. He place was to the left of Jeremiah and Sayoko.

The female cleaning her sniper rifle in the corner was Kristin Jackson. Dark blue hair with light blue eyes.

Jeremiah circled areas of interest "alright 21st commando squad were going to go recruit some Black knight knights. There are reports that indicate the leader of the Black knight cell is Kallen Kozuki the captain of the Zero squad."

"Then if Kozuki is there then even some of the Zero squad would be there right?" Winston said.

"Yes, that's what I hope. Now information suggests that they are in these points of interest. I want you guys to split up into groups of two and search for them or any clue." he waited for the information to sink in before going on. "Kristin I want you on this tower it overlooks every point of interest and you should be able to cover us." she nodded. Jeremiah continued "Arthur I want you and Mariko to search here." Jeremiah pointed to where a park uses to be. They nodded. "Winston and Alexander take this area." Jeremiah pointed to where a ruined shopping centre is. "And we'll take the old Black knight base to see if they've left a clue. You got it?!" they all nodded "good you've got 2 minutes to get everything ready. We'll be taking the S-55 stealth float dropship" he pointed to where it was. "Go!" They all nodded and saluted with a "yes sir"

* * *

 **Area 11 - Shinjuku ghetto. 1:04 pm**

The Afternoon sun beamed on Kallen's back as she looked through her binoculars. All she saw was the ruined streets of Shinjuku ghetto. This place was once roamed with Japanese now it roams with Japanese and Britannian alike. When the 99th emperor schnitzel rose to the throne he destroyed the world's capitals with the weapon called fleija. Tokyo was already destroyed by a fleija before he rose to power. Most of the capitals were rebuilt the same as Tokyo. The crater that the fleija courses were the areas were the capitals richest and powerful were and that was just 40% of the population of the capital. The 60 other % were forced to live in the ghettos.

Kallen was and is the leader of the Zero squad. After the destruction of the Ikaruga, she brought the remaining Zero squad and some black knights to Japan and hid in Shinjuku ghetto. Most of the core Black knights were captured or when into hiding.

Kallen still hates the core Black knights for betraying Lelouch like that without a trial but that's in the past. She wants to believe Lelouch is alive still so she can ask the question if he loves her or she's just pawn in his game. He's played with her heart. Back on the Ikaruga, she would protect him even if she died. He lied again he plays everyone a fool even her. Was it protect her from the black knights or to play with her. That's what she wants to know but now she has people to lead and protect.

She heard the door behind her open and a girl around 17-18 years old. She wore an old black knight uniform. She had long black hair that ran down to her back. Her eyes were brown and her facial expression was shy. Kallen walked over to the girl "Mikasa what are you doing up here?"

"I um well I wanted to talk to you," she said

"Of course" Kallen answered with a sincere smile. "What is it"

Mikasa was found by Kallen a week ago running from britannian soldiers. Though Britannians live in the ghettos some but not all civilians and soldiers blame the Japanese. idiots.

"Can I be an official member?" she asked

Kallen was surprised at her proposal but she just smiled. "Well to us you are apart of this cell until you leave. We fight to protect our own and the weak. Well, we still do, not sure of the others cells." she said mumbling the last part.

Mikasa was taken aback she didn't know that everyone already expected her but she just smiled.

Kallen turned back to look out of her binoculars. What she wanted to see was the peaceful ruins of the ghetto but it was the movement of enemy britannian soldiers.

* * *

 **San Francisco, Unknown port, Holy Britannian Empire homeland, 1:10 pm**

"Get on the damn boat prisoner" a guard yell pushing a man with quite a lot of facial reddish-brown hair. He was wearing a britannian straitjacket. He had a muzzle on to keep him silent. He landed on the hard surface that was the boat. Two guards got on the boat and told the driver to drive.

'Damn where are they taking me?' I shake my head.

"You know were placing you on this island so everybody can feel safe. Even the emperor thinks so" the guard that yell at me said smirking.

'Safe what does he mean safe, nobody's safe in this godforsaken world that emperor Schnitzel controls'

"Were coming up to now. You can now see it through the fog." the driver said.

"Man why in the world did they make this into a goddamn fortress." the other guard said, "I mean all the defence are pointing toward the prison."

"Maybe who or whatever that's on that island, they don't want out." the one yelled at me said shrugging.

The boat pulls up at the dock of the island and they though him out and off the boat saying "he's all your Warden." and then sailing off.

He gets picked up from the arms by so new guards. The warden walks over to him and grabs his chin. His red eyes beaming to him. "Looks like we have another one of those geass users on my island."

The warden let's go of him and walks gesturing the guards to follow. They drag him through cells of inmates. He saw beating shooting's and even forced work. But he wasn't going to any of the cells that were up top no they walk to an elevator and went down. There was silence just the hum of the elevator until it went ding. The area outside of the elevator was a small dark boxed room with blood stains on the ground and walls. The guards though him into the boxed room. They grabbed their batons from their belts and started to beat him. They hit him from head to toe with there batons. After a minute of beatings and him screaming in pain, they undid to his muzzle and his restraints. They opened the door at the end of the boxed room and threw him in.

"Welcome to Alcatraz Mr Fox," the warden said laughing.

Mr fox tried to get up but to no avail. But a pair of arms lifted him up and carried him somewhere. The arms were gentle and warm they were careful. He was placed on a hard bed he opens his eyes a crack and saw a man with raven black hair and something covering both his eyes and purple haired women. But I couldn't keep conscious for long to find out who they were.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Code Geass

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

' **Geass'**

The Emperor of Justice: Uprising

"If chaos doesn't come first then the people will not know what the real taste of peace is!" -unknown

 **Chapter 2**

 **Area 11, Shinjuku ghetto - June 5th, 2022 A.T.B, 1:30 pm**

Kallen runs down a small passageway following the pipes in the right corner of the passageway with Mikasa in tow. She passes two Black knight soldiers ready to ambush the pursuing Britannian soldiers. Two more are a few meters behind them ready to support them. Kallen keeps running and stops at what once was a sewer. The Left side is blocked with rubble, but the right side has some smaller pieces of rubble that the Black knights are using as cover. Kallen with Mikasa gets behind one for cover. Two black Knight soldiers look at her and one says "we got your message. We've got the four that you passed in the corridor. There the first line of defence then there's us the second line. Then third in another sewer line the fourth defending base."

"Good job" Kallen praised.

"Kallen go and escape with Mikasa if you get captured it's the end of the Black knights. I know you will be worried about us but when you escape we'll find a way out." the Black knight soldier smiled.

"I" she began to protest but realized that she can't talk them out of it. "Alright but you better get out safely. Rendezvous a point C. ok."

"Yes ma'am" the Black knight saluted

She continues to the base as the shooting and explosions are heard echoing down the passage that she came out of.

* * *

 **Shinjuku ghetto - 2:23 pm**

Jeremiah and Sayako with 21st Nova Commando squad have arrived on the tower that Kristian was to provide cover for the rest of the squad. Arthur opens the door of the dropship and Kristian jumped off. "Good luck," she said saluting.

"You too" Arthur replied.

The door closed, and the dropship flew away while Kristian quickly set up her firing position. The dropship closed in on the next landing zone for its passengers. "Coming up on final approach for LZ! Ready up!" the pilot announced.

"Everybody remember the plan?" Jeremiah announced.

"Yes sir" everybody answered.

"Good remain in radio contact"

"We've reached the LZ. Thank you for flying air Jackson" the pilot jokingly announced. Everybody got off onto the solid ground. "Good Hunting"

The dropship flew away turning in invisible to the naked eye. Everybody got into their group of twos and saluted each other before running off to the direction then need to go.

Jeremiah and Sayoko were quick in getting to their destination. It was a ruined garage. They both went into the building and a plain old ruin garage building interior greeted them. Tools, beaches and jacks. But this is all a disguise to hide the truth of the base. The two when into a room where it looks like where the staff would have their lunch and chat. There was a rug laid out on the floor near the end of the wall. Jeremiah walked over to the mat and removed it from the ground revealing a trap door. He opened the trap door where a ladder is present. He climbs down the ladder with Sayoko in the lead.

They reach the bottom and they see a doorway with its door blown off and laying on the ground. Jeremiah and Sayoko looked at each other and nodded. Sayoko pulls out her kunai and Jeremiah unsheathed his orange blades from his wrists. The slowly walked through the passageway and came upon a large area. It looks to be a small hanger bay. Two of the bays have two broken Black knights Burai's. One of the Burais had both of its arm destroyed and one of its legs were damaged. The other burai has got a missing head and right arm.

In the corner of the room on a bench, Sayoko spied a few notes. Jeremiah picks the notes up and read through them while Sayoko looked around the room more.

"Just some notes on the two burai's," Jeremiah said turning page after page. He threw the notes back on the bench "Nothing of use. Come on Sayoko we've got more areas to search". She nodded in agreement and followed Jeremiah.

They searched rooms after rooms and have not found anything yet. The last place they need to search is the command room. Here they are the command room door. Jeremiah was about to open the door when muffled voices were heard through the door. Jeremiah placed his head against the door to hear the voices more clearly.

"Man, what do the higher-ups think we'll get from looting this place of information?"

"I don't know but I don't want to return empty handed"

"Yeah, that would be preferable. I don't want my head of my shoulders"

"Hey I found something"

"What is it?"

"It's old information on bases and cell of the Black knights some of these we haven't search"

"Nice find"

"Let's get out of here"

"Good idea"

Jeremiah got up and stood in front of the door with his orange blades ready for a fight. Sayoko jumped onto the roof ready to kill anyone that walks through the door. About a few seconds later the doors open revealing to Britannian soldiers.

"What the…" before the Britannian soldier finished he was forced to the ground and stab in the neck by Sayoko's kunai dying instantly. The other soldier brought his pistol out to shoot Jeremiah, but the bullets ricochet off his cybernetic plates. Jeremiah sprinted up to his enemy and brought his right blade into a stabbing motion to the soldier's chest. It went straight into his heart killing him instantly.

Sayoko walked in first and looked around. When Jeremiah was about to walk in he heard one of the Britannian radio. "Echo team come in!"

Jeremiah grabbed the radio from the bloodied body of his enemy and answered the call. "Sorry but Echo team will not be answering"

"What! Who are y…" Jeremiah smashed the radio before they finished.

Just then Kristian's voice came through his own and Sayoko's radio. "Attention team we've got Britannian forces at the point beta. I'm counting two Vincent Wards and a lot of infantry. There closing in on entrenched black knight forces."

"That's the park Jeremiah" Sayoko added worriedly

"Also, I've lost contact with team three"

"Team two go and assist the black knight anyway you can," ordered Jeremiah.

"Yes sir!" they cheered through the radio.

He then turned to Sayoko "Sayoko go ahead search for them if you can't find then head to team two and help them"

"Of Cause," Sayoko said "be careful Jeremiah"

"you to" he replied

* * *

 **Shinjuku ghetto- ruins of a shopping Centre 1:40 pm**

Winston and Alexander were in front of the ruined door of their target location. They entered Winston covering Alexander. They walked past destroyed stores and barrels on fire. They walked around the area for a couple of minutes until they came across some bodies near a giant hole in the wall of the shopping Centre. They were Britannian and Black knight alike. Winston checks all their pulses, but they were dead. Alexander looked through the hole and her eyes followed fresh bloody footprints.

"We should call this in" Alexander spoke

"Yea good idea" Winston went to talk into his radio when he noticed a rocket moving toward them. He quickly ran to Alexander "get down" he tackled her to the ground to move her out of the road of the rocket. They went through the hole. The rocket exploded above the hole and the rubble it created sealed them in. They got up from the ground and dusted themselves off.

"Thank you," Alexander said gratefully.

"No problem" Winston replied. He went to use his radio, but it broke on impact to the ground. Alexander tried to contact the rest of the team, but her radio was being jammed. They looked at the passageway that was present.

"Looks like the only way out" Winston shrugged "let's go"

They turned their torches on and walked down the passageway with Alexander in the lead with Winston at the back. They walk through the dark passage and find a bullet hole. The travel a few feet forward and found more. A few more meters they found their first body down in the passageway. It was Britannian. It was still fresh. They walked on seeing the bodies of the fallen. Britannian and Black knights alike. They make it to the end of the passageway. Alexander looks around and sees four Britannian soldiers patrolling the area. She moves back into cover.

"Four enemy soldiers. Three of them are pretty close but one of them is a little bit further out" she explained whispering. "Move to cover and try not to get court. Use a rock if necessary to distract them." Winston nodded. Winston checked if any of the enemy soldiers were looking there way. To his luck, they weren't. He took this time to move out of the passageway and into cover. He did it again moving to the cover in front. He didn't move after that fearing that he would get spotted so he gestures Alexander to come up to him.

She moved out of the passage and replicated what Winston did. She got to Winston in a short amount of time. They silently prepared a plan to take out the Britannian soldiers. Winston moves up to a destroyed wall that laid on the ground and used it as cover. It was diagonal to his original cover. Alexander grabbed a rock that was less the size of her palm and chucked it to the corner of the room near the soldiers. The stone created enough noise to make all four soldiers look to where the sound came from. This was their mistake.

Winston and Alexander quickly got out of their cover and shot burst fire with their heavily modified silenced Britannian assault rifle into the Britannian soldiers. Two got hit in the chest. their body armour was useless in protecting them. The bullets kill them. The third got hit in the arm and leg falling onto the ground and dragging himself to cover. The fourth was lucky not to get hit. The fourth fired from over his cover limiting the Nova commandos a good shot at the solder. They skirmished until Alexander got in close while Winston provides covering fire. She got so close to the enemy that that switched to melee combat. Winston couldn't get an accurate shot on the enemy to kill him. The enemy used Alexander as a shield. He knew that Winston wouldn't risk shooting his comrade.

Alexander used her combat knife slashed at the Britannians chest where he blocks with his own knife. Alexander did the same attack three times until she changed her strategy. She kicked the Britannian in the leg making him lose his concentration and balance. She then punched him in the gut then a roundhouse kick to the head. Surprisingly the solder got back up. He was resilient, but Winston finishes him off with three shots to the chest.

Alexander and Winston congratulated themselves. While she went to pick up her gun and a shot just barely missed her head. The shot came from the third holding his pistol weakly. In a quick reaction to danger, she grabbed her own pistol out and shot and killed the third soldier. She then resumed on picking up her rifle.

The two Nova commandos continued through the next passageway. Whilst walking through the passageway Alexander got a distorted radio message from Kristen but static was all that came out to hear.

"We better continue and get out of here," Alexander said. "I don't want to die in a ruined sewer line."

* * *

 **Shinjuku Ghetto - near point Beta.**

"Team two go and assist the black knight anyway you can" Jeremiah's voice heard through the radios of Arthur and Sugiyama.

"Yes sir!" they cheered.

Arthur and Sugiyama made it too point Beta and hope to see the peaceful ruined park, but the reality is a bitch. Britannian Infantry fire upon entrenched black knights. To make it a hell on earth for the Black knights the Britannian had two Vincent ward's firing on their positions. So, the question for team two was how the hell do you relieve the Black knights with just the assets they had on them. They didn't have a rocket launcher on them nor any Knightmare frames. They could fire bullets at them, or they'll be obliterated by the wards. Then Arthur figured it out.

"Team two to Jackson" Arthur radioed.

"This is the Jackson" the Jackson answered.

"We need those two Vincent's out of the air space can you do it?"

"Who do you think your talking too? Will be there in around 35 seconds hold on." 35 seconds later the Jackson uncloaked and fired into the Vincent's. The Vincent's took the bait and followed the Jackson out of the airspace.

That took care of the Vincent ward problem now they had the infantry to deal with. Arthur and Sugiyama made up a plan together. It wasn't the best plan they've come up with, but a plan is a plan. A plan that team two had the guts to make it happen. The plan had Kristen and team two fire volleys of bullets into the enemy lines. All they had to do was keep most of the Britannian forces on them.

They executed the plan. Firing volley of bullets into enemy lines surprising Britannian forces. Less than half of the enemy forces turned their focus to the team. This gave breathing room for the Black knights.

* * *

 **Shinjuku ghetto - Ruined park, Black knight lines.**

Kallen wasn't having the best time. She'd been shot in the left shoulder by a Britannian sniper. The wound had a makeshift bandage used from her uniform. Her entrenched forces were being shot to bits by Britannian infantry and those pesky Vincent's. To her surprise, a plane appeared out of nowhere and got the attention of the Vincent's. The Vincent's exited the battle in pursuit of the unknown plane. A few seconds later she got another surprise when bullets begin to rain from the right of the battlefield getting the attention of some of the Britannian forces. This gave the Black knights some breathing room and mostly Kallen some to take a breather to reminisce.

Kallen was the one following orders not giving them. She wanted to go back to the times when the Black knights instil fear into the hearts of the enemy. Have Zero back. She was in her Guren defeat Britannia and liberate the world along with Zero leading them. But no, the core Black knights were easy to convince and betrayed Zero and everything derailed from there. Everything they worked for became a struggle to survive. Schnitzel had won. But that was the past this was the present and she had people depending on her. People died fighting for their freedom.

As most of the Britannian forces were distracted by those people. She ordered her own forces to retreat to their last line of defence. Kallen is thankful to the newcomers if they survive this she would have to thank them.

Comms were down. They use messengers to direct their forces. Most of these people were with her since the creation of the zero squads. They trusted her. So how could they trust her when she can't trust herself and her orders.

'Oh, Lelouch what do I do I'm not cut out for this' she thought. Her mask was cracking and soon it will break under the pressure of defeat.

"Kallen!" a voice was heard behind her it sounds like Lelouch but that was just her delusion when a young black knight messenger halted in front of her. "got a message from our underground defence".

"What's the message" She was worried if the underground defence was defeated then they're going have Britannian troops coming out of the subway lines.

"The last line of defence was able to finish off the Britannian forces but with heavy casualties. They were helped with two unidentified people."

'Two unidentified. Are they with the ones distracting the Britannian?' "where are they" her curiosity getting the better of her.

"They're coming up with the surviving members of the defence area," he replied.

"Wait you mean all of them?"

"yes, ma'am. They destroyed the exit so the Britannia's couldn't exit to surround us."

"I see" she grimaced. "bring any of the black knights that are battle ready to the front and have the wounded treated, get me the two newcomers."

"Yes ma'am" the messenger saluted and ran off to do what he was ordered.

Kallen began firing her pistol into Britannia lines from behind a broken wall. She fired and fire wishing that she was in her cockpit of her Guren. Her Guren gave her confidence. Power to destroy her enemies. Now she was stripped of her Guren. She felt like an ant getting its nest destroyed by water. She stopped firing when hearing her name called out. It sounded like Mikasa. She turned around and saw something that made her heart boil with rage.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own code geass.

"Talk"

" **Geass"**

The Emperor of Justice - Uprising

"In this world, evil can arise from the best of intentions. And there is good which can come from evil intentions." - C.C

Chapter 3

 **Location Unknown - June 5th, 2022 A.T.B. Before Nova commandos entered Shinjuku ghetto.**

A shadow of a man stands on a platform in the middle of a temple that is floating in the sky. The sky around the temple was very cloudy but even the clouds couldn't stop the light from shining through. High above the clouds was an opening. This opening held the visual representation of the gods or the Collective unconscious. This visual representation looked like planet Jupiter. This man that was looking towards the gods was wearing a black Zero's Outfit minus the helmet. His Raven black hair ran down little past his shoulders. His fringe would cover his left if he let it flow down his face. His violet eyes sparkle in the light.

This man was deep in thought. Footsteps were heard behind the Zero costumed man walking up the floating steps. The footsteps were getting closer but the man never moved from his spot. He only moved his head to the left looking over his shoulder when the footsteps had made it to the top. It was a woman and nuisance for the Raven haired man. The women had black hair like him. Her clothing is all white top and pants and had a geass sigil on her neck. There is also a geass sigil on her chest.

"Are you ready Zero?" the woman said monotone.

"So it's time to save the world from the injustices as well as saving Lelouch Vi Britannia." Zero voiced. Zero turned around "Tell me, I'm interested why has the Unconscious created me? Or better yet why intervene in this way? Caretaker"

"Hmm, still wanting answers I see," the newly named caretaker said with an amused smirk. "It seems that the "gods" want to repay Lelouch in stopping Charles. So they created you."

"So they created me as the spitting image of Lelouch Vi Britannia" Zero mused "why one Lelouch when there can be two"

"Schnitzel will have a hard time with two Lelouch's" The Caretaker smirked, "well it's time for you to leave this place."

"Right" Zero agreed. He turned and walked past the caretaker sleeping on his left glove that covered and crimson geass symbol. He walked down the floating stairs. He stopped and turned back to the Caretaker. "So how am I to start?"

"A believe you should find allies," she answered. "I don't think your Black Knights will follow you. Well, not the core founders."

"So where would I find these allies?" Zero responds "I'm sure the collective doesn't want their creation to mindless go around searching for allies"

The Caretaker pondered for a moment if she should give him an answer. It would be amusing to watch him wander around the place mindlessly but "god" wouldn't want that. So she answered. "Head to Narita"

"Narita?"

"Yes, Narita. There is an organisation called Nova"

"Nova? Can you tell me about them?" Zero questioned.

"Hmm no" she answered "your subordinates can answer what you question if you feel the need"

"Subordinates?" Zero raised a brow.

"That's right. Now get going" the Caretaker now getting impatient. Zero got the hint and continue down the stairs and reached a doorway or the thought elevator at the bottom. Before he raised his hand to leave the Caretaker yelled out that he should remember that he doesn't have geass like Lelouch has. Zero had Code. Zero waved back signifying that he heard her. He then continued on what he was doing and place his left hand on the thought elevator and was surrounded by a bright light. After the light subsided he looks around to see that his surrounding was appeared to be a cave.

 **Area 11 - Shinjuku Ghetto, Britannian G-1 mobile base, June 5th, 2022 A.T.B**

The General was quite happy, the operation was going well. They had pushed back one of the remanent cells of the Black Knights. The general belief that it was going to be easy fighting against the Black Knights forces so he only brought a few Knightmare frames and rest was Infantry. Two of the ten Knightmare frames he brought was sent to support their forces while the others kept back for the defence of the mobile base.

"An unidentified plane has suddenly entered the airspace" one of the operators yelled.

The Britannian general saw the new IFF signal heading towards his two Knightmare frames. He saw that the unidentified plane had just fired at the Vincents and to retaliate for their incompetence the general order the Vincents to pursue the plane. Another surprise when a fire was reported coming from there left flank. This gave room for the black knights to reorganise. Reports had finally come thought of the people responsible it was two enemy soldiers. One of his questions was how in the hell are two soldiers doing this much damage to his forces.

The General had to regain control of the battlefield. He laid out orders to his forces and they obeyed. Just a second later he got a message from a britannian soldier that they have the leader Kallen Kozuki cornered.

He could definitely get a raise for this.

But all hope was nil when an explosion happened and the whole G-1 was engulfed flames. In the flames was a black Knightmare.

 **Area 11 - Shinjuku Ghetto, Black Knight lines, June 5th, 2022 A.T.B**

Kallen was furious. Five traitorous Black Knights stood pointing their guns at her. The leader of this band of traitors was the captain of the zero squads 3rd squad Captain Raizen Zoya. He was well known in the remnant cell and people looked up to him. But here he is pointing his pistol at Mikasa's head all while smiling maniacally. Mikasa looked like she didn't even have the strength to fight back. This was a side effect of her geass power of good telekinesis. If used too much or use on a large object her body becomes numb and unable to move.

"Captain Zoya, what is the meaning of this?" Kallen yelled trying to control her anger and pointing her own pistol at him.

Zoya scrunched his face as in thought then spoke "the Britannians want you and this girl here and I intend to give you to them"

"You have stoop this low in order to do what. Get rich. Plunder off the weak" She replied sternly.

"No it's to survive and I'm willing to do anything to do that," he replied firing his gun into the air. Britannian soldiers appeared on the scene pointing their guns at her. "Even if I need to drag you to do it. I will."

"So you're willing to lick emperor Schnitzels boots to survive." Kallen shook her head. "How idiotic can you be! He will kill you when he is finished with you."

"Your wrong he has guaranteed that we'll of our survival if we bring you and Mikasa to him," he replied with his smile widening and throwing Mikasa to one of his Black Knights, he jumped down to her walked ever so slowly to her. "You know I'm willing for you to fight back Kallen it's always fun like that"

Kallen has never seen this side of Zoya. He was always so kind and seeing him now she didn't even know who he was. Taking a defensive posture to defend herself. Having her gun still trained on the traitor and his gun on her. "How about a… what was it called?" Zoya looked up at the sky thinking whatever his mad brain was trying to recall. Kallen would have shot him there but have 10 maybe 15 guns pointed at her she thought not. As if a light bulb appeared above his head he finished his sentence "that's it a Dual"

"Dual?"

"Yeah, a Dual. Britannians like duals right?" Zoya questioned "all well. The rules are simple we holster our guns and the first one to draw and kill or incapacitate their opponent wins!"

"What do I get if I win?" Kallen asked

"Well, you and Mikasa's freedom and if I win. You know what I get Zoya's his smile growing said "I get to drag your bloodied body to the Emperor dead or bearly alive"

"If i refuse?" Kallen questioned

"I advise you not," he said with serious tone then he went back to his menacing smile "i wouldn't be able to have fun."

Oh, where did the kind hearted Zuya go. Schnitzel must have done something to him that bastard. Sighing in defeat she holstered her pistol and he did the same.

The air was tense if one screw up she'd and up dead. Kallen calmed herself trying not to get a head of herself. Eyes staring into each other's soul. Their hands slowly going to the holstered pistols. One inch at a time. Ready to draw if the opponent draws their gun. The spectators were silent waiting to see who will draw fist and go down. To one of the spectators, it was terrifying. She had made a true friend and she going to die. Mikasa tries to get up but was forced down by her captor.

The sounds of explosions were drowned out as this standoff plays out. A minute feels like hours but a explosion hit near the ground and as on cue the two players quickly drew their guns. Kallens adrenaline skyrocketed making everything slow. She fired hitting Zuya in the right shoulder while Kallen was hit in the stomach.

Everything that slowed down resumed as normal. Kallen falling to her knees clutching her stomach in pain and Zuya centhed his shoulders to stop the bleeding. He walked up to the fallen ace pilot.

"What a show Kallen," Zuya said smirking "but you are more injured than me so you have lost"

"I can still move my hanhhh" kallen screamed in pain as Zuya shoot kallen in the leg and kicking her pistol out of her hand. "Naughty naughty. You lost so you have to abide by the rules or you get hurt more."

Another scream was heard not from kallen but one of the britannian soldiers. Zuya, kallen and the other spectators turned to see what had happened. The britannian soldier that had screamed in pain had be stabbed in the back and fell to the ground dead. A shadow then jumped into the air, the sunlight made his appearance know when he kick Zuya back and landed in front of Kallen. Kallen only saw the back of the man. His white coat and the orange swords coming out of his wrists.

" _Je-jere...miah_?" she stuttered.

"Greetings Kallen," Jeremiah said looking over his shoulder smiling sincerely then looking back to his opponent dusting himself off. "Before i kill you... a wish to know the name of the man who dares to torture my **Princes** most loyal subject!"

Kallen looked in shock to the man. or was the shock the cause of the pain?. He was talking about Lelouch. Did that mean that he was alive? But if Lelouch wasn't alive then why was he openly willing to protect her and say that a was one of Lelouch's most loyal subject. I was his most loyal soldier until i betrayed him on the Ikaruga with the rest of the core black knights. It was idiotic of her to believe the lies of the man she loved. He lied to keep her safe and know here is the definition of loyalty staying over her saying that she was still his loyal subject. Before Kallen could continue in her thoughts Zuya answered him. "Captain of the 3rd squad of the Zero squad Raizen Zoya and now a spy for the britannians." he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Jeremiah asked raising a brow.

"First i think you need to get your brain readjusted. Orange boy" this made jeremiah narrowed his eyes but Zuya continued. "I would be surprised if dear Kallen over here worked with a britannian prince. Why do you say that she is his most loyal subje…" he stop then pondered and the realization hit him. "Oh is that it? is Zero the prince that you talked about? Does that mean….no nevermind." He straightened himself out and continued. "Now secondly... how on earth are you going to get out of this? Even your cybernetic parts can't protect you from an onslaught of bullets."

That's right how is he going to take on this many soldiers on. But out the corner of her half opened eyes Kallen just caught a smirk creep up on the cyborgs face. "Now i'm not as foolish enough to charge into battle without backup." the cyborg said lifted his right hand up into the air and in a clicking motion.

Then out of nowhere, four kuni hit four individuals killing them. Shooting from behind the britannians came four individuals killing a few of their enemies. A skirmish erupted and ended a few minutes later. With nova commandos running up and pointing their guns towards any surviving britannians.

"I see hahaha" Zuya laughed what a fool he was. Now he might die and his goal null and void. Well not until a massive explosion was heard from the britannians mobile headquarters was. Zuya and the surviving britannians looked in shock at what happened. Even though that couldn't see what had happened their imagination went to work. Looking at the smoke arising from the location of the mobile base suggested everything. Someone had managed to destroy the mobile base.

Just then somthign hit close to where the fox hole was. Dust cover the entity that hit the ground. A shadow marched from the shadow. It was a knightmare frame. It was unique, it looked like a black modified vincent commander model and the flag like cloth that was swaying in the wind on the hip of the frame made fear run down all the britannians present. The flag had a black background and in the middle was the silver symbol for the Black Knights. In the middle of this all deal, Kallen had past out. Somewhere between Jeremiah coming and to the point were the knightmare frame appeared.

Rai was had just made his presents known when he landed near a fox hole that had a standoff of sorts. The enemy soldiers looks on their faces had terrified written all over their faces. As Rai looked at his minitor he scanned the battle area and found Kallen's passed out body being treated by an unknown soldier. He didn't look like a Black Knight but didn't seem hostile towards the Black Knights. He had been ordered by Zero to protect the Black Knights from anything hostile why'll Nora handled the two vincents harassing the ship.

Nora was like Rai she was sealed in the thought elevator like him but for different reasons. Rai was sealed because he was afraid that he would cause something that he would regret for the rest of his life. All because of his geass that made his decision. Nora on the other hand was sealed because she had something unique about her that V.V was scared of and he seal her in the thought elevator. She doesn't even know what it is. She just knows that there was something unique.

Rai wasn't allow to speak to anyone other then Zero or Nora unless nesassy but was surprised when a man in a white jacket, blue hair and had a orange mask like object on his left eye walked to his frame. The weight he carried himself was of a leader not a grunt. He stopped a few metres away from Rai's machine and spoke: "who are you?"

Rai condeplated if he want or needed to answer but answered anyway. His machines speakers addressed him "you can call me B-1 for now!"

The man showed confusion for a second then composed himself and said: "can i ask for your support B-1?"

Rai narrowed his eyes for a second then answered "i'm listening" the man seemed to relax a bit and replied, "I need you and your friend to distract the britannians so we can extract the Black Knights out of here and get this women to a infirmary as quick as possible."

Zero's voice came over Rais private comlink. "B-1 how does Kallen look?" Rai turned his speakers off and replied to their leader "not good. As the man said she needs to get to a doctor as soon as possible."

The line was silent for a second before Zero answered "B-1 and B-2 defend the Black Knights until they are able to retreat"

"Yes sir" they chimed.

Rai had told the man that he and his friend would help in defending them. Rai was now joined by Nora. They were both shooting any britannian stragglers that where foolish enough to stay in the combat zone while they had escorted the commandos back to Black Knight lines. After they had escorted the black knights back 12 contacts had appeared on high speed towards their location. Rai and Nora knew who they were they were britannian air support. It looked to be a 6 knightmare frame squad with 2 commander models and the rest where Vincent wards. Rai felt a little tense but put that to the back of his mind.

Rai got into suitable position to repel the attackers. He waited until they got into his firing range. As soon as they had passed the range he opened fire. The enemy knightmare frames dispersed and fired back. Rai had taken one down while Nora had taken one of the legs of from another. The enemy frames firing was intense but likely Rai's and Nora's Frames had Blaze luminous shielding and were able to deflect the bullets.

There were 8 enemy frames left. The two commander modeled frames cased their rifles away and pulled their MVS swords out. The enemy Vincent Wards knightmare frames flew right by them and Rai was about to shoot them down when one of the commander models had closed the distract and slashed at his knightmare. The attack had destroyed his assault rifle so he back off and drew his MVS sword. The sword sparkled pink then turned crimson. Now it was a close combat fight. Rai went to slash the enemy with his sword witch the enemy frame deflected and conutered with a jab but missed. Their swords clashed against each other one of them trying to get the upper hand. Rai broke off from the enemy frame.

Rai was getting ready for another attack when the pilot of the enemy frame spoke. "Your pretty bold to go up against the empire like this. I camend that, not many people would fight an empire that could blow a island off the map. So tell your name your name before i take your life." he sounded like a soldier that has been through alot of battles.

"My name…" Rai pondered but answer anyway it's not like he was going to live though the battle to tell."My names is Rai and what is yours?"

There was silence then came the pilot's response. "Well Rai my name is John cook" then after he said his name he charged in and slashed but Rai dodged by flying up. Rai got behind and use his needle blaster to destroy his target but John move his frame's left arm to deflect the blast from his cockpit. John used the explosion from his knightmare frames left arm to fire his hip mounted slash karkerns at Rais frame. The harken barely missed the head of Rai's frame scratching its paint. Rai countered by grabbing the float system of his enemies frame and damaged it. The two frames backed away. John's Frame was barely staying afloat but he then charged Rai's frame. Rai charge as well but when John had tried to make slash but Rai had manvered and sliced the torso of the frame. This cause the auto ejection to eject the pilot from the exploding Knightmare frame.

Rai then realized what the Vincent wards were doing when they had pass them. Rai moved his knightmare frame to face were the Black Knight lines where. He saw the enemy wards firing at Black Knight soldiers. He looked to where Nora was fighting and saw that her opponent's frame exploding without it's ejection seat firing the pilot to safety. Nora understood right away and went to fight the Vincent ward's when a beam of black and red energy passed them destroying all of the vincents excepted one. Then a giant black and gold Knightmare frame passed them and fired it's finger slash harkens destroying the last vincent.

Jeremiah watch while the vincent ward's where killing everyone in their sites. If only Jeremiah had his siegfried he would have destroyed all of the enemy Vincent Wards but now he had to give out orders to the Black Knights. He had to believe in the mysterious black knight frames. The Black Knights had their sapisons but when Kallen had woken up and told them to trust him but after she told them she past out once more. Jeremiah looked out another radom window and he saw a Vincent aiming right into the build he was in. he shouted for anyone and everyone near him to get down. When the firing had stopped he looked back past all the blood and dead corpses and looked to where the Vincent was. He then saw that red and black beam had destroyed it and a giant black and gold knightmare frame flew towards the only surviving enemy Vincent Ward and destroyed it with it's finger slash harkens.

Jeremiah looked closely at the black and gold machine. It looked like the gawin but it's cockpit was more shorter and there was a sword on the right side of the cockpit. The frame itself was less bulkcer and when the vincent had fired it's assault rifle to try and stop the machine from destroying it the black and gold machine had a shield like the shinkiro absolute defence field that came up to protect it.

Now i was his job now to get Kallen to an infirmary. Jeremiah was outside waiting for the Jackson to land. He had order the most injured to broad the Jackson while the rest of the Black Knights relocate somewhere until other Nova planes can pick them up.

The Nova commandos were ordered to stay and help the Black Knights but Winston was to leave with the injured to keep them stable. Jeremiah pick up the unconscious redhead and headed for the Nova dropship with Winston in tow. They made it to the dropship and carefully placed Kallen down. The Jackson lifted off and flew off into the distance turning invisible to the naked eye.

 **Authors note: Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with school and plan for a move so yeah. But thank you for the support and hope you have a great day. Next charter will be focused on were Lelouch is and the new geass users near him. Their will only be 4 new geass users.**

 **See ya next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 -Alcatraz

I do not own Code Geass.

"Talk"

'Thought'

" **Geass"**

The Emperor of Justice - Uprising

"There are times when the life of a single man is worth more than a hundred million others." - _Diethard Ried_

Chapter 4

 **Alcatraz, Holy britannian Empire Homeland, San Francisco.**

Alcatraz a heavily fortified prison holding dangerous people as well as political opponents. These dangerous people were just a disguise for what really was going on in the prison.

In the deep depths of the prison an underground area known as the Dark Prison to the prisoners of Alcatraz. To them, the "Dark Prison" was full of the most dangerous of them all but they didn't know who. The guards were hesitant to even guard the door. The only people to ever step in there was new prisoners or prisoners deemed a plight to the warden was sent to the dark prison never to be seen again. Then there was Schnitzel the emperor of the world. The only one that ever leaves that place. This got people of the prison thinking that there's someone of importance to the emperor.

In the 'Dark Prison,' a man in his late 20's plays chess with a fellow inmate. This man is known as Lelouch Vi Britannia. Moving a black knight to his fellow inmate's white bishop he opened the way to getting him into checkmate. He moved the castle and his bishop Lelouch checkmated him. His fellow inmate's king had nowhere to go his own pieces trap it.

"Lelouch you should give that man a break" a feminine voice was heard on the other end of the table they were playing on. Lelouch look towards the voice and it was Cornelia

"He keeps challenging me." he replied with a smile "though he hasn't broken his 74th lose streak" looking back to the inmate with the same smile. He inmate rolled his eyes.

"Welp I'll be leaving then," the inmate said getting up from his chair and the light shone on his face. His orange hair was messy and has brown eyes. He looked around his mid 30's and wore the white britannian straight jacket. "You and Cornelia have some business to attend too."

"Thank you for the game Zack," Lelouch said waving Zack goodbye then looking back to Cornelia after Zack walked out. "Care for a game?"

"No thank you, Lelouch," she said waving him off and sitting down where Zack had sat.

Lelouch looked to Cornelia. She was quite different then before. Her purple hair was messy and was getting quite antsy.

"Cornelia what's wrong?" he said

"I" she sighed " I can't take this anymore. Th-this place. This prison and Schnitzel. I know you've got a geassed person to escape the facility a month ago to get someone to help us but why can't we take over the prison and work from there?"

Lelouch knew that she was getting quite sick of this place even he was. Schnitzel came down to this prison two days every month. He gave the run down of what was happening in the world. It was the utopia propaganda he was fed but Lelouch never believed and Schnitzel new it. Everytime Schnitzel comes down it's like a silent mocky to Lelouch.

"Look Cornelia if we do get this prison under our control then schnitzel would just fire a Fleija warhead on the prison. It's the perfect excuse. We need to get everyone that in this prison loyal to me or you to have a quick escape when the Damocles lands for supplies. That is the only time to do it and we can not do it without help from the outside." Lelouch pause giving time for Cornelia to register the information. "With my sources in the prison up top said that they only have knightmare frames and tower defences to stop any riots and or escapes. The only way of this rock is by boat."

"I see so you've thought this through like always" she laughed a bit.

"I have. You should know me better then that" he smiled. He then his face went neutral. "How has the new inmate settled in? The one with the light red hair i believe."

"He has woken up and has began roaming around" she stated

"Very good "he replied rubbing his chin.

"Your planning something," she said noticing the chin rub. He simply smiled back. She let out a short laugh. "You never change"

* * *

Mr Fox or Michael Fox walked around greeting other prisoners which were quite strange. This people were nice. He always thought that a lot of the prisoners would start punch ups and kill each other. The fact that there was no guards in this underground area would make the others more likely to kill someone.

Apparently, the people up top think of this as the dark prison. Were people go to die or something like that. Thinking about this place, it's like a separate smaller. This the kitchen, bathroom, showers, the cells, and the giant room where everyone eats, play around even exercise. But their was one room that people stay out of.

The guy showing him around noticed him looking to the door and spoke up "now that is somewhere everyone here stays away from. Not out of fear but out of respect."

"What do you mean?" Fox questioned

"Well in there is a guy that everyone respects."

"One guy huh?" the fox said looking more closely to the door to the room. "Who is he?"

"He is known as Lelouch Vi Britannia"

"Lelouch… Vi Britannia. A royal down here!" exclaimed fox "whys a royal down here?"

"Well actually there's two royals" the other replied

"Another?!"

"Yes there is"

"Who?"

"Cornelia li Britannia"

"The witch of Britannia?"

"No one calls her that down here"

"I see,"

Fox looked towards the down and frowned 'two royals in this prison. Why are they here?'

 **Area 11, Holy Britannian Empire.**

A man watches from afar were nightmares entering a hanger bay in the side of narita mountains. The man smirks pleased at what he has found. You can almost see the red glow around his eyes.

"The Orange has been located"

 **Nova base, Narita Mountains, Area 11**

Jeremiah watches as the nova doctors patch up the ace of the Black Knights Kallen Kozuki. He is quite worried for the young mistress life. She was if one of the loyal follows of Zero, of Lelouch. If she were to die it would make him feel like he had failed his master again for the second time.

The door was open to bringing Jeremiah out of his remicing. The door revealed to be a lieutenant and he quickly approaching him.

"Commander Jeremiah Sir!" the lieutenant said saluting. Jeremiah motioned him to continue. "Base Captain Eve requests you to see her on the command bridge. She says it's regent!"

"Thank you lieutenant" he replied sighing "i'll be on my way in a minute"

The lieutenant saluted once more and left. Jeremiah looked back at the bandaged red headed woman on the bed. He closed and then reopened them sighing. He then left the room heading for the command bridge.

A few minutes later he was on the command bridge and something was different and off. The lights were off. He called out to the base captain but found her next to the door, that's how dark it was. Jeremiah quickly activated one of his swords believing there to be an intruder but was stop when the captain placed a hand on his shoulders.

"There's no need," she said shaking her head. She motioned him to follow her "Follow me"

He nodded following her up to the command chair and looked towards to where the giant monitor would be. He saw three silhouettes. He frowned. No one except the captain, him and those three were in the room the other command staff where gone.

Suddenly the lights turned on showing the three silhouettes. The one on the left was a female with long brown hair and blue eyes. The man on the right had white hair and had blue eyes. They both wore the Black knight uniform. The man in the middle was someone that Jeremiah would never think he would see again. It was Zero.

Before Jeremiah could bow or do anything like that Zero motion Captain Eve to leave. She looked a bet offend that she couldn't stay but understood the importance. When she left Zero faced Jeremiah once more and sawt hat he was struggling to not say "my lord" and bow. To make Jeremiah stress even more zero slowly removed his mask and reveal his face.

The face that was revealed made Jeremiah go and kneel before him. Zero saw this and smiled at his loyalty. "Jeremiah rise," he said

Jeremiah looked like he was about to tear up. "My lor-" Jeremiah never got to finish when Zero interrupted him.

"Im sorry, Jeremiah but your loyalty is to someone else, not me" Zero said confusing Jeremiah.

"What do you mean?" Jeremiah questioned

"I mean that your loyalty lies with Lelouch Vi Britannia not Zero. Not me" Zero replied

"But you are Lelouch are you not" Jeremiah tilted his head in confusion.

"I look like Lelouch but i am not Lelouch i am Zero. i'm only here to get your support in rescuing the real Lelouch Vi Britannia the one where loyalty lies."

"So are you saying that you are a fake?" Jeremiah frowned

"No, i would say that i am a clone with the memories and ideals of Zero. i was created to save Lelouch and create a better world."

"I'll give me support to saving the real Lelouch," he said getting up from his kneeling position "but do tell me how there is a clone"

"I'll tell you when the time comes. Yes?"

Jeremiah nodded.

 **AN: Hello sorry for not uploading in forever things to do as well as writer's block but i've gotten back to writing so hope for the next chapter :). I know it's shorter but hey what can you do.**

 **Please review.**


	5. A note from Mrgreen165

Sorry guys for the wait but soon the next chapter will be out, but there will be some changes to the previous chapters. Some chapters will have things removed or some things added to them. The changes are for me to get enough breathing room to continue it. So, after the changes the next chapter in the story will come out and this chapter will be then removed after that. Again, sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for liking the story so far.

The changes will not take long.

Mrgreen


End file.
